narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
FYC
FYC (エブイキ Ebiki), officially The Tale of Flori, Yosh and Cak (はなしのフロリトヨシャトカくら Hanashi no Furori to Yosha to Cakura) is a fanfic written by Dutch Naruto fan Shinsaku. Her friend Mikon created a manga of it, consisting of a few chapters. Story The manga is about three young ninja living in Kumo, Hitsuji Flori, Yosha no Yuki and Hitsuji Cakura. They are the only ones remaining of the Hitsuji and Yuki clans after a great war in Kumo, or so they think. Later on in the story the Hitsuji's grandmother Ramuboushi appears, and some time later Yosha's siblings Shiroryuu no Yuki and Kaerukun no Yuki. The story follows the three as they develop their skills and fight Akatsuki together with Konoha. Also, they find back old family members and get in exciting fights and missions. Chapter List Other chapters, continuing the storyline, were originally planned. But now Mikon has other, more important things to do (like reading yaoi) and her interest in Naruto has passed away, so most likely the manga isn't ever going to be continued. Plot Chuunin Exams The story begins at the preliminary matches of the Chuunin Exams. Cak is the first to have her fight, against Neji. Everyone agrees Neji is way stronger than Cak, but he enrages her by poking her breasts using his Tenketsu. In her over-angered reaction to this, Cak beats Neji up and wins the fight. Yosh is appointed to fight secondly, against Rock Lee. Using alchemist jutsu and summoning a cat, she ultimately fails to defeat him and falls unconscious. Still, Lee is too exhausted to fight back and their battle is declared a go-go-draw, allowing both to pass the preliminaries. Yosh is enraged when hearing Flori is appointed to fight Uzumaki Naruto, and tells him to finish "this can of cat food". Flori fights Naruto fair and square, isn't impressed with Naruto's Oiroke Jutsu and manages to win. Next, for the main fights, Cak is told to fight Dosu. Flori is appointed to Gaara. Yosh is told to fight Sasuke in the main round, then, and turns herself to a trainer, Petto-Shaberi Hae. Hae trains her to crush a hole in the earth with just one finger, then heal the ground and so, weaken her opponent. In the main fights, Cak is the first one to battle, once again, against Dosu. He attempts to attack her with sound waves, to which she reacts with listening to child pop music on her iPod, ignoring him. In reaction, Dosu enlarges his sound waves, destroying Cak's skirt and causing her to go naked in front of over two thousand people. Ashamed, Cak rips off Dosu's bandages to cover her private parts and defeats him by ruining his sound waves, putting her iPod in his arm. When Yosh starts her fight, she uses Hae's strategy in her battle against Sasuke, but is disturbed by Sasuke's Sharingan, who copies her technique. Still, she manages to get Sasuke in the hole she had crushed, using a tornado, and finish him off when he reappears. Flori then fights to Gaara - in a short fight, they end up in a draw. Flori and Yosh' victory grants her a promotion to Chunin. Though Cak had also won her match, she did not impress the examinators and Kage. Assassination mission Their first act as Chunin, Flori and Yosh were ordered to kill Kimimaro Kaguya. Both of them were appointed a team. While Flori teamed up with Temari and Gaara, Yosh was teamed up with Naruto and Rock Lee, which enraged her. As soon as they leave for the mission, Yosh' team is stopped in the forests when Flori uses his message technique to send out a message. This message warns Yosh Flori's team is in trouble, 5 kilometres from Oto. Yosh considers it's impossible Flori is already that far, and tells her team it's a fake message, probably a trap. But Flori's team was in serious trouble; they had ran into Petto-Shaberi Hae, Yosh' former teacher, who turned out to be a Sound spy sent to stop them from killing Kimimaro. Luckily, just when they were about to get killed, Yosh' team arrived, expecting to find enemies setting up a trap. Yosh attempts to save Flori's team and heals them with a jutsu she was taught by her mother. This was enough distraction for Hae, who had already defeated Lee and Naruto, to put a knife against Yosh' neck and laugh, stating Yosh was going to be dead soon. To everyone's suprise, Cak arrives that very moment, stating she had some delayal into being promoted Chunin. She attacks Hae, allowing Yosh to continue her healing. Gaara stands up and helps Cak, killing Hae. Tenten and Neji then enter the scene, stating Cak had left them in the woods to make sure everyone would be suprised by her arrival. After a day of rest, the three teams set off again. Cak's team leaves to Oto, because Cak and Tenten don't care about their mission and wish to do some fancy shopping in this Hidden Village. In Oto, the team is attacked by Kabuto, who attempts to assasinate Cak, initially alarming Yosh's intuition. When Yosh arrives at the scene, Cak has already beaten Kabuto by unleashing her inner power. The two of celebrate Cak's victory in the local McDonalds (Cak is addicted to hamburgers) when another message from Flori arrives, which tells them Flori's team has located Kimimaro. Yosh initially rushes to the location Flori's message gave and helps Flori in defeating Kabuto. Kabuto is saved by Cak in the last minute, who yells Kimimaro is too sexy to die and makes out with him. This results in pregnancy and a steady relationship between the two, settling Kimimaro as a "good guy"-character for the rest of the story. The scene is then interrupted by Akatsuki, causing Yosh to hyperventilate at Deidara's sight and making out with him. Flashback arc The next arc is a flashback arc, in which the past of the Flori, Cak and Yosh is explained. It turns out their parents had always been friends and Yosh had visited Flori when he was just born, never seeing him again because Cak only wanted Yosh to be her friend. Later, the two met again, when Yosh' parents left to the battlefield. Flori, Yosh and Cak play games together, while their parents fight hard. They decide to go search for their parents, only to find Flori and Cak's mother dying in Yosh's mother's arms. Panicked, they trie to save the situation, and are attacked by Zabuza, who fought for the other side. Flori and Cak's mother blasts off Zabuza with a flashy taijutsu, serving as her probable last act, but Zabuza had still managed to cut off Yosh' arm. Yosh' mother then transports the three children to the Kumo Hospital, where Yosh is granted an iron arm. The three were later adopted by the Raikage of that time, the Kukage, as they had lost their parents. The arc follows their first steps into primary school nextly, ending with Flori's transformation to all-knowing nerd to skilled fighter. Flori vs Yosh and search for Ramuboushi Cak finally gives birth to a daughter, after her pregnancy by Kimimaro, but it's not a normal human; her newborn turns into a physically 11-year old immediately due to Cak's special chakra. The girl, Honeramu, is initially heavily annoying Yosh. Poshy as she is, Honeramu dares Yosh to fight her, only to be defeated in an instant. For the simple reason of boredom, Yosh and Flori then start to fight. Both unleashing the best of their powers, the battle's intensity and their hostility increases. They are stopped by the Raikage, but when he leaves, they continue. Flori ends up almost killing Yosh, but she is saved by Gaara, starting a romance between the two. Next night, the Raikage is murdered by Carp Village ninja. This results in Flori, Yosh and Cak setting off to find Hitsuji Ramuboushi, Cak's grandmother, and according to her the most capable candidate for Raikage. They find Ramuboushi with help of a senior friend of hers, Kokei. Ramuboushi resides in a centre to aid the war wounded and at first, refuses to come. They succeed into convincing her to come as Kokei offers to take over her aid centre. The arc ends when Ramuboushi is finally inaugurated as the new Raikage and Carp ninja come to her, declaring war on Kumo. Carp Village invasion The next day, Carp invades Kumo, killing and destorying all around them. Ramuboushi fights and kills the Uokage, while Yosh, Cak and Flori do their best to save their village. Yosh manages to kill off several hostile ninja in city borough Aka, while Flori does the same in another borough and Cak "cleans up" their house. When the Carp Village invasion is ended, Yosh, as well as Cak and Flori, sets off to train in another village. Part II Arrival and Yosh vs Cak Flori, Yosh and Cak arrive back in Kumo around the same time. They all join eachother back in the enormous Hitsuji clan house. It is then revealed Yosh is now in a relationship with Naruto Uzumaki, in direct contrast with her grudge for him in part I. When Cak tells everyone she, too, had been promoted Jonin, Yosh doesn't believe her and dares her to fight. Cak agrees, and, suprisingly, manages to defeat Yosh swiftly. This enrages Yosh into training harder. Probably due to Cak's highly comedical role in the series, Cak vs Yosh hadn't been as "epic" as Flori vs Yosh, while it is stated Cak is physically no weaker then any of them. Honeramu's capture A few days later, Cak's daughter Honeramu is mistaken for a Bijuu by Akatsuki and kidnapped. Yosh, Cak and Flori immediately track down Akatsuki, helped by Neji, Rock Lee and Naruto. They are stopped by Kisame, but leave behind Cak and Rock Lee to fight him. Cak comically defeats Kisame and seals his soul in a giraffe plushie. Meanwhile, Yosh and the rest fight off Itachi. After their teamwork and quick defeat of him, Cak seals him in a plushie, too. When they finally arrive in the Akatsuki cave, every Akatsuki member had been knocked out by Honeramu, who had unleashed incredulous powers to everyone's suprise. Noodle Country When Cak finds out no more noodles are available anywhere, she demands a mission to the Noodle Country to find out what's been going on. She is joined by Kimimaro, Yosha, Flori, Tenten, Ino, Hinata (though she stays away when seeing Naruto and Yosh together) and Cak's childhood friend Tsuki. On their way to the Noodle Country, they are attacked by a princess-resembling kunoichi who introduces herself as Gouzen Mesuinu, Jonin from the Dango Country. This raises suspicions about the Dango Country's role in the Noodle affair, and they fight her. They soon find out Mesuinu only fights with food, which allows Cak to consume some her incoming attacks. Flori restrains Mesuinu and asks Ino to use a Shintenshin. But Mesuinu fools them, saying Ino's soul missed her and reattacking the confused shinobi, only to be knocked down by the real Ino, who didn't use any technique at all as a distraction. Flori then finishes off Mesuinu. When finally entering the Noodle Country, they find out a civil war has tored the nation apart. The ninja head to the Royal Palace, but are stopped by a fat ninja called Nu-doru. Yosh fights him, but has difficulty as she simply eats every ninjutsu she uses. She is able to defeat him with her finger crushing technique in the end. Later, the group enters the palace, to find out Dango ninja Nuimashin comitted a coup d'etat in the country. They fight Nuimashin without result, but then find out she is made out of noodles. This allows Cak to consume her and end the mission, or so they think. At their way back, they are attacked by Nuimashin's father. As Flori protects Ino from death, romance begins to develop between the two. Akatsuki As part of a spying mission, Flori and Yosh are ordered to become members of Akatsuki. They pass a test in the Rain Village by letting Pain feel "true pain" (Yosh kicked his balls) and are appointed to a partner. To Yosh' anger, Flori is partnered with Deidara and is forced to fight him. This ends in a draw, while Yosh is forced to pick Hidan as partner. She tricks Hidan in battle by pretending to be a Jashin follower, so he stops their fight and starts to admire her. Flori and Deidara then set off to capture a Bijuu while Hidan and Yosh are sent to capture Naruto. This is of course serious trouble for Yosh, whose boyfriend is Naruto. When they arrive in Kumo, Cak takes on a fight with Hidan, who she defeats humorously, changing their battle in a battle between their religions (Jashin and Christianity, which Cak strongly believes in because of her Christian school and low intelligence). Yosh has trouble convincing Naruto she means no harm. Pain arrives, then, capturing Naruto. Cak introduces herself to Pain and kicks his balls, laughing at her own joke while screaming "Pain has pain!" Search for Shiroryuu and Kaerukun Still part of Akatsuki, Yosh and Flori are ordered to find and kill Yosha's elder sister Shiroryuu. They discover the horrifying truth behind Shiroryuu's past, as she had been part of the Seven Swords Men and provoked a civil war, causing Yosh' parents to flee to Kumo and resulting in a conflict between Kumo and Kiri. Kisame arrives at their scene and joins their fight. As Shiroryuu wishes to fight Kisame alone, she locks Yosh and Flori in a glass cavern and casts an illusion on them to make them fight eachother; the second Yosh vs Flori, this time won by Yosh. As Flori and Yosh know they will fail in defeating Shiroryuu eventually, they call for Konoha's help, which grants them help of Kurenai, Gai and Kakashi. Kurenai offers Yosh to help her with Genjutsu training, which Yosh gladly accepts. With the help of the Konoha jounin, they still cannot manage to defeat Shiroryuu, until Flori figures out her secret and has Yosh create a combination of her Water and his Fire element, to steam down Shiroryuu's icy chakra, and so, kill her. They then head to find Yosha's other sibling, brother Kaerukun, helped by Cak. The latter attempts to kill her, Yosh and Cak in battle. He is interrupted by Ramuboshi, who joins their fight, together with Pain's main body (Yahiko). When their battle starts, Ramuboshi is forced to defend herself of Kaerukun's incoming attacks, while Cak counters an incoming attack from Pain. Kaerukun still manages to kick Ramuboshi in her face, but she counters by imprisoning Kaerukun in a horn prison. Yosh releases her strongest jutsu and changes herself into three prehistoric animals. Ramuboshi is shocked and concerned about Yosh, giving Kaerukun an opening to escape and attack her after Pain calling her a "botox bitch". Ramuboshi luckily escapes, only to find an enraged Cak wanting to fight Kaerukun very badly. She offers to take over Cak's battle, but meanwhile Pain defeats Yosh and is about to finish her. Cak finally succeeds in convincing Kaerukun to "protect his sister", as she neurotically wants to see traditional brother-protects-sister roles. Kaerukun defeats Pain with an ultimate jutsu, but it heavily wounds him. Pain retreats while Ramuboshi tries to heal Kaerukun. She fails as he passes away, leaving Yosh to be the sole leftover member of her clan. Part III In the beginning of part III, Ramuboshi finishes her term as Raikage. She intends Cak to succeed her, but as the city elders disagree, she has Killer Bee's brother succeed her. After Ramuboshi sets off, the new Raikage shows a letter of their parents to Flori, Yosha and Cak which tells them about their history and demands them to go search for an ancient necklace. It makes them wonder why Ramuboushi or the Kukage never told them about the letter, as it clearly says it should be given to them by the Raikage. They then travel to the Water Country, to the temple where they'd buried Shiroryuu and Kaerukun, to start their search. Horrified, they find out the remains of Yosh' siblings have been stolen away; Flori initially understands this had been Akatsuki's actions, claiming bounties. They stay at the temple for the night, when Kumo ninja Omoi rushes in to warn them for Ramuboushi's coming. Ramuboushi arrives moments later, and explains to them she hadn't given the letter because of the reaction it could've provoked and states the necklace, an extremely powerful artefact, could've made the ninja world erupt. As a fact, if the necklace would reach Konoha, Kumo and Kiri would be forced to sign peace. After she leaves, unsuccesful in persuading the three, she is stopped by Uchiha Madara and he talks her into setting off to kill Akatsuki's newest business partner Irakusa. Flori travels back to Kumo and has Ramuboushi's attendant explain the history of the necklace to him. She demands he searches for more information in Konoha, but in Konoha, he is confronted by Kaerukun, whom he believed to be dead. Kaerukun and Flori fight, but Flori is defeated. Meanwhile, Cak attends the Kage Summit in the land of Iron, where she fights off Sasuke alongside the Mizukage. She fails in killing the weakened Sasuke as Tobi saves him. Deaths Facts * Flori was based on Shinsaku herself. * Yosha was based on Mikon herself. * Cak was based on Shinsaku's sister Maxime. * Flori and Cak's mother, Hitsuji Futa, was based on their real mother Linda. * Most of the jutsu had another name when the story was started. * The story was started under the name Chuunin Examen met de Hitsuyi clan (Chuunin Exam with the Hitsuji clan). * Hitsuji was first written as hitsuyi, but this is incorrect. Category:Kumo